A Life Of Stelena
by L8798
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Stelena would be doing if no supernatural drama was involved? Stefan is a vampire, Elena is not. Rated M For Vamp sex and language
1. Mornings

_**A/N: I Do Not own any of the characters I only own the words and different story line. Some of the characters will act OOC**_

 **Chapter one: Mornings**

She had awoke next to Stefan, silently sleeping in his arms. She snuggled back into his arms laying her head on his chest, he stirred. His eyes opened slowly looking down on what he called an angel lying on his chest, smiling at the beautiful girl in his arms. Minutes had passed since they first woke yet still lay cuddling not being able to get enough of being wrapped up in each other. As Stefan tried to move he noticed the grip on his waist only got tighter, trying to unlock the tight grip but not be able to.

"Hey..." He moved her arm slightly,

"No-..." Elena tried to produce words but in her sleepy state all that was said was a mumble.

"Come on I need to get up, It's 6:30"

School would start at 8:30 - _Urgh, school_ Stefan thought, _the only advantage of school was being able to stare at Elena all day. Her dreamy olive legs and her luscious brown hair, mmm_ Stefan got lost in a train of thought before attempting to set himself free again.

Elena finally let Stefan go after ten minutes of resistance, but instantly missing the warmth of his body. She gave up on trying to sleep and settled for watching Stefan undress, letting out a hum of pleasure when his shirt was finally off,

"How?" Stefan looked at Elena searching for a hint of what she was talking about,

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine it's just...how on earth do I have a man like you?" That made Stefan's face twist into a small and cheeky grin,

"Oh that's easy, I have a girl that's a billion times prettier, funnier and she is also incredibly sexy!" They both burst out in a fit of laughter,

"Wait!" Elena pushed her hand out signalling Stefan to stop, Stefan lifted his head quickly as Elena walked towards Stefan, "Can you wear this today your scent has gone" Elena's pouty face was the cutest thing ever as she held out his grey shirt that she loved, HOW could Stefan say no to that?!

"Sure" Stefan leaned into kiss Elena and after a quick peck off he was to the shower. Elena spent an hour getting ready, Hair, makeup, clothes. 7:53 and both teens were ready,

"Oh my god, Stefan I completely forgot! My cars tire is flat!"

Elena's face turned from panic to a smirk,

"guess that means we'll need to walk...or run...or vamp speed?" Giggling as she saw Stefan's godlike face curl up into a smile, and not even seconds later Elena was being carried to school at vampire speed by Stefan.


	2. Jelously

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Jealousy/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"First period was over and the bell rang with a courageous echo. Hundreds of students flood into the corridors, Everyone complaining about how awful their first lesson had been. Even Elena was complaining about math, only because Stefan wasn't there but period two would be a perfect opportunity to stare at Stefan./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hey, do you know where...H4 is?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Elena turned around to see an unfamiliar face, around her age, with dark red hair,/p  
p style="text-align: center;""oh hey, um yeah that's my next lesson actually - are you new here?" Elena was always friendly and willing to help someone out,/p  
p style="text-align: center;""yeah, my family moved here from new York" The girl was slightly shorter than Elena so she stood smiling up at here,/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Ah so that's where your accent comes from I couldn't place my finger on it. H4 is just here follow me."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The two girls walked to class together, as they entered Elena introduced Ric to the new girl - Natasha./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Elena had just started to walk away when she set eyes on Stefan, she let out a hum of love that only he could here. His smile intoxicated her - oh and his eyes, God his eyes, them green eyes that could hypnotise her so easily just by staring into them./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ric had begun the lesson emgoing on about war or something/em Elena thoughtem hmm Stefan, I so baldly just wanna kiss him... /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Elena wandered into a dreamy land of Stefan Salvatore before being startled by the ringing of that obnoxious bell. The feeling of wanting to kiss Stefan had not disappeared though, she pulled out her phone./p  
p style="text-align: center;"E: Meet me in the car park, I'm hungry for your lips. xx/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Stefan's phone buzzed in his pocket, laughing at the message he had received,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"S: Mmm sounds good xx/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Elena smiled at the message he had sent, again she was interrupted from Stefan world,/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Elena, right?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Yeah hey Natasha."/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hey, do you wanna go somewhere?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""I can't, sorry I'm meeting someone."/p  
p style="text-align: center;""oh that's cool, can I walk you there?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""yeah, sure that'd be nice"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Natasha followed Elena to the car park, Natasha's eyes laid on the amazing Stefan Salvatore throwing a football to tyler./p  
p style="text-align: center;""hmm omg isn't that Stefan Salvatore so gorgeous?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Elena's blood boiled but she remained calm, of course Natasha wouldn't know she was with Stefan,/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Haha, yeah...that's why I'm dating him"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"an awkward silence fell between the two for a while,/p  
p style="text-align: center;""oh, he is - IS HE? Well I'm about to steal your man"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emThat cheeky bitch /emElena thought watching her walk towards Stefan,/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hey Stefan!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Uh hey, you are?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Natasha, we have history together"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""oh right, yeah"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""I was wandering if you'd like to go out sometime?" Natasha was confident no one ever turned her down/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Um that'd be a no, I have a girlfriend. And she is everything I've ever wanted"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Natasha's face turned from happy to disappointed/p  
p style="text-align: center;""oh, I see"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Natasha stormed off whispering when she was close enough to elena/p  
p style="text-align: center;""lucky bitch" she muttered,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Elena just laughed at that and walked towards Stefan again,/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hmm, hey!" This would be the highlight of Elena's day/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hey baby"/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Shh just kiss me"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Elena's arms encircled Stefan's neck as their lips met softly kissing,/p  
p style="text-align: center;""I needed that so badly"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"they continued to kiss, but the kiss only deepened as Elena began to pull at Stefan's hair,/p  
p style="text-align: center;""CAR, NOW" Elena ordered/p  
p style="text-align: center;"They both entered the car, enduring a hot and sweaty make out session./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Soon tops were ripped, the seats were leaned back, and the car got steamy!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongA/N: Haha! Wait till next chapter to read some sweaty Stelena!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
